Blutrot Donner
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Another cyborg? 0014? Why has the last cyborg female come to Kezumi's? Half of the guys belive that she had a reason, but the other half of the cyborg 00 team takes to her, is just another assain faking her past, or is she for real? Those of you who don't
1. Katze

Blutrot Donner  
  
I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Summary : Another cyborg? 0014? Why has the last cyborg female come to Kezumi's? Half of the guys belive that she had a reason, but the other half of the cyborg 00 team takes to her, is just another assain faking her past, or is she for real? Those of you who don't understand or can't translate german on the spot might not want to read this.  
  
Chapter One : Katze  
  
A young girl sighed, looking out the window of the taxi she had somehow managed to get.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
She whispered, voice a bit scratchy from not being used for so long.She opened the door and stood up, handing the driver the fee, it hadn't taken much of her money to get her to Japan, or to an 'old friend's place.  
  
"Kezumi!"  
  
She shouted, rubbing her throat as she knocked on the wooden door.  
  
"Ah, come in, it's freezing out there!"  
  
The old man exclaimed, holding the open for her. The dark brown haired girl gladly came in.  
  
"Kezumi, who is it?"  
  
A voice called from down the hall.  
  
"D-Dr.Gilmore?"  
  
The asked, poking her head around the corner, her green eyes scanned the room, going over seven people before stopping on the Doctor.  
  
"Um...."  
  
She whispered, looking at the kitchen door as it opened, revaling a puggy man holding two handfulls of trays.  
  
"Someone should have said that we were going to have another guest."  
  
The man said, turning towards her.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, you don't remember what happened, do you?"  
  
Gilmore asked, the girl shook her head.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kezumi said, walking in.  
  
"You know us."  
  
Gilmore finished, looking at the cyborgs in the room.  
  
"I'm Francoise."  
  
A strawberry blonde said, smiling at her.  
  
"Jet Link."  
  
A long orange haired man said, not looking at her.  
  
"Albert Heinrich."  
  
A sliver haired man said, his eyes met hers for a moment, but her green eyes turned as another voice spoke up.  
  
"G. Juniour."  
  
"I'm G.B."  
  
A bald, aging man said.  
  
"I'm Chang Changku."  
  
The puggy man said, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Pyunma."  
  
"And I'm Joe Shimamura."  
  
She smiled, her eyes turning to the infant in Francoise's arms.  
  
"Oh, he's Ivan."  
  
Kezumi sat down, looking at the girl as she, too, sat down on the couch, on the opposite side of Gilmore from Francoise.  
  
"This is Kaiya Hitler, like you guys, she's a cyborg."  
  
Kaiya's green eyes were once again looking around the room. Her last name caused Albert to look her over again.  
  
"Let her speek."  
  
Jet said, looking out the window as it started to rain.  
  
"We'd rather not, she's still working on her english."  
  
Kaiya scowled as she turned to the old man next to her.  
  
"Where's she from?"  
  
Albert asked, his eyes meting her's again.  
  
"She's from Germany, the west half I belive."  
  
A nod from Kaiya caused the doctor to continue.  
  
"I suppose you could say that she was the closing to the prototype zero zero project.She fifteen."  
  
Gilmore said, adding the last part before G.B. could open his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiya sighed, looking down at her hands as Albert sat down next to her.  
  
"You're more human than the rest of us."  
  
He said, causing her to look up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She asked, he grinned at the sound of her voice, the German accent was something that he hadn't heard in a while, and it was thick in her voice.  
  
"I mean that, unlike the others, you still have all of your humanity."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I-I.."  
  
She smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the couch.  
  
"I'm just a walking weapon, Katze."  
  
Her green eyes looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"Katze, ist es....it's, was mein Vatigebrauch, mich anzurufen."  
  
His silver eyes grinned down at her.She looked down to hide the pink that had risen on her cheeks.  
  
"Your Adolf Hitler's only daughter."  
  
"No one in the country knew about me, nor my mother."  
  
He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I... I think I remember you, you use to come see my mother every now and then."  
  
He nodded, watching as her hit his cheast.  
  
"My past is blurred, all I can really remember is waking up a lab, my name was all I knew, that and my parents."  
  
She said, chewing on her bottem lip as she watched the clock change to 12:00 AM.  
  
"What do you know about your father?"  
  
He asked, laying his cheek on her head.  
  
"Adolf Hitler fing seinen Aufstieg zur politischen Energie in Deutschland in l9l9, das Jahr an, nachdem der Erste Weltkrieg beendete. Das deutsche Reich war und die Wirtschaftlage der Nation in den Ruinen besiegt worden. Er verband eine kleine Diskussion Gruppe in der Stadt von München. Er wurde bald der Führer der Gruppe und nannte die Gruppe die nationalen sozialistischen deutschen Partei der Arbeiter. Die Gruppe wurde als die Nazi Partei bekannt. Hitler erklärte, daß die Nazi Partei die Wirtschaft wieder herstellen, Jobs für alle zur Verfügung stellen, und Deutschland zur Größe wieder führen könnte. Er baute schnell Parteimitgliedschaft, teils durch seine Fähigkeit, Massen mit seinen Reden zu rühren auf. An November 8, 1923, Hitler setzen Sie diese Fähigkeit zum Test. An einer Sammlung in einer München Bierhalle, proklamierte Hitler eine Nazi Revolution oder putsch. Am nächsten Tag, versuchte er, zu ergreifen die Regierung des deutschen Staats von Bayern, in, was als das Bier Hall Putsch bekannt wurde. Hitler wurde durch mehr als 2.000 Sturm troopers -- Mitglieder der privaten Armee der Nazi Partei gestützt. Aber das Bier Hall Putsch fiel aus. Geben Sie Polizei geöffnetes Feuer und gestoppt der Prozession an. Sechzehn marchers wurden getötet. Hitler wurde zu fünf Jahren im Gefängnis festgehalten und verurteilt. Während im Gefängnis, fing er an, das Buch, das er Mein Kampf anrief oder "meinen Kampf" zu schreiben. Er wurde vom Gefängnis nach kleiner als ein Jahr befreit und fortfuhr zu arbeiten auf dem Buch. Hitler und die Nazin gewannen nicht breite Unterstützung unter Deutschen, bis der große Tiefstand 1929 anfing. Betroffene Länder dieses strengen ökonomischen Absackens auf der ganzen Erde. Unzufriedene Deutsche, Hunger und Arbeitslosigkeit fürchtend, fingen an, an die Nazi Partei in zunehmenden Zahlen zu wenden. Als Wahlen in l932 gehalten wurden, tauchten die Nazin als Deutschlands stärkste politische Partei auf. Hitler WAR in der Lage, Präsidenten Deutschlands zu überzeugen, ihn zu nennen Kanzler oder Kopf der deutschen Regierung, obwohl die Majorität der deutschen Leute und der führenden Politiker nicht Hitler sehen wollte, diesen Pfosten zu erhalten. Sie fürchteten, daß Hitler würde sich Diktator bilden und aufstellen eine Herrschaft des Terrors. An Januar 30, 1933, Hitler nahm Amt und in der Tat über bewog schnell in Richtung zum Bilden Deutschlands von von absoluter Lehre. Seine Regierung ächtete Freiheit der Presse, der Arbeiterverbände und aller politischen Parteien ausgenommen die Nazi Partei. Sie stellten Konzentration Lager für jedermann auf, das vom Entgegensetzen der Regierung vermutet wurde. Juden und Mitglieder anderer Minoritätgruppen wurden oben gerundet und eingesperrt in diesen Lagern. Dort wurden sie getötet oder verwendeten als gezwungene Arbeit. Hitler errichtete Deutschland in eine leistungsfähige Kriegmaschine. Die Nazin hielten Sammlungen, die Tausenden Truppen kennzeichneten, und Hitler verwendete diese Sammlungen, um die deutschen Leute zu beeindrucken und sie zu überzeugen, seinen Plan anzunehmen, um Deutschland als die führende Energie der Welt herzustellen. Hitler sendete dann seine Truppen, die in Österreich und in die Tschechoslowakei und marschieren, folgend, in Polen. Als Hitler Polen eindrang, erklärten Großbritannien und Frankreich Krieg auf Deutschland. Der Zweite Weltkrieg hatte angefangen."  
  
Alert smiled slightly, feeling her chin move as she yawned.  
  
"Why do you go to bed."  
  
"Ja."  
  
She whispered, sitting up only to fall back on her cheast.With a sigh, he picked her up, carrieing her down the hall to her room.  
  
"Night, Katze."  
  
He whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before standing up and turning off the light. A creek was all that told the german girl that he had left. 


	2. Ist es die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge?

Blutrot Donner  
  
I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Queen Of Duels - Really? I'm the only one in my family who knows, or even want's to know, German.  
  
Pop'n'Fresh - Ich erlerne noch Deutsches. Meiner Mammas, die mich einen Report über Deutschland tuend und mein deutsches Blut- erhalten werden und amerikanischesblut ist der hübsche ausgeglichene Brunnen  
  
Wolfwood11 - I'm gonna shorten it to a few things in future chapters. Oh, and the only site I know of is this one, just type this address into your browser;  
  
h t t p : / / w w w . s y s t r a n b o x . c o m / s y s t r a n / b o x ? i d = A O L - e n & t t y p e = t e x t & s y s t r a n _ l p = e n _ d e & t e x t =  
  
You might wanna cut out the spaces first, I had to do it so it would show the whole thing.  
  
Chapter Two : Ist es die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge? (Is it the truth, or a lie?)  
  
Albert looked up from trying to get Jet and G.B. to stop fighting as dark brown caught his eye. Kaiya yawned, walking into the living room, her nose hitting G. Juniour's cheast as she did.  
  
"Agh!What's the deal?!"  
  
She growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she walked around him, the native's eyes stayed on her as she sat down.Her eyes turned toward him.  
  
"Was?!"  
  
G. Juniour blinked.  
  
"She means what."  
  
Albert said, ruffling the girl's hair as he sat down. The iron man sighed, walking outside.  
  
"Ne, Albert?"  
  
Kaiya asked, picking up a thick pile of papers and scanning the front page.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's, who's Black Ghost?"  
  
"He's the one who had us all turned into cyborgs."  
  
The silver eyed man said, ignoring the look she gave him, it was all she needed to know if she didn't know a thing about the Black Ghost organization.  
  
"Kaiya..."  
  
The girl stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
She said, dropping the papers she had been holding and walking down the hall, he could hear the door slam as she left.  
  
"Maybe I should have told her who Black Ghost really is."  
  
He whispered. Kaiya's eyes closed as she sat down under a tree, her arms crossed over her stomach as her thoughts drifted to what she knew, both about herself and her past.  
  
"Who am I, really?"  
  
She whispered. The memory of her father and mother was weak.  
  
"Should I just give up?"  
  
She mummered, looking up at what she could see of the sky through the leaves and branchs.  
  
"Kaiya!"  
  
The brown haired girl looked up, her eyes metting Francoise's.  
  
"There's a amusement park in town, we've had this planed since last week, do you want to come?"  
  
Kaiya bit her bottem lip.'Should I, I could maybe get my mind off of what's going on...'  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on out, I'm sure you don't look that bad in a skirt!"  
  
Francoise called, looking at the bathroom door, it cracked a bit. The french girl sighed, pulling it open the rest of the way. Kaiya blushed, trying to close it.  
  
"Aw, you look cute in it!"  
  
Francoise said, smiling.Kaiya sighed in defeat, looking down at the green mini skirt and light green blouse.  
  
"Just this once."  
  
Francoise said, smiling.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Kaiya sighed, she had atleast been able to keep the hiking boots that she had been wearing when she first arrived.  
  
"Come on, the other's are waiting."  
  
Francoise said, pulling her out the front door. Kaiya blushed slightly as she looked at the team.  
  
"What?"  
  
She asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiya sighed, looking around.  
  
"What should we do first?"  
  
Jet asked, they had all paired off into groups of four, and she had been stuck with G.B., Jet and Albert.  
  
"I don't know, how about you shutting your trap you long nosed idiot?"  
  
She hissed.  
  
"Maybe we should get something to eat?"  
  
G.B. asked.  
  
"NO."  
  
Kaiya and Jet yelled in sync, pointing ahead of them.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
The two yelled, running ahead.It took a while for the older two to relize what they were running to.  
  
"It's not very smart to eat before going on a roller coaster."  
  
Albert said, running to catch up.  
  
~*~  
  
Albert sighed, walking after the two teens.They had somehow lost G.B. among the many bathrooms after dragging them on nearly every ride there.He groaned as the two, once again, started running.  
  
"Don't they run out of energy?"  
  
He whispered, following them.They were at a shooting gallary when he found them.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Kaiya said, tossing him gun.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He said, taking aim.  
  
~*~  
  
Albert had won in the end.He looked down at the small stuffed dog he had won.  
  
"Here."  
  
He said, handing it to Kaiya.She smiled, taking it.  
  
"Thanks Albert!"  
  
She said, smirking.  
  
~*~  
  
G.B. sighed, sitting down next to Jet.  
  
"Don't you guys have an 'off' switch?"  
  
He asked.The two teens looked at each other, then at him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
They said.Kaiya stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
She said, walking away.Albert stood up as soon as she was out of sight, following her.  
  
"Kaiya?"  
  
He asked as soon as he reached a bridge, her small form was leaning over the rails that stoped the little kids from jumping in.  
  
"Penney for your thoughts?"  
  
He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Have you ever done something in the past that you wished you had never done?"  
  
She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You mean regrets?"  
  
He asked, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, like trying to leave Germany for a dream that I new would never come true, I lost my wife trying to bring it to life."  
  
He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her green eyes closed.  
  
"I regret being born.."  
  
They opened to look at him.  
  
"Ich bin nichts mehr als ein Dämon, eine Waffe, die benutzt wird, um Chaos zu dieser Welt zu holen."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Denken Sie nicht wie das, Ihr eine große Person."  
  
He whispered, eyes looking down at hers.  
  
"Al-"  
  
She was cut off by his lips on hers.'H-he's kissing...me?' She thought, slowly, she moved her arms to wrap around his neck.'Nein!I can't.'Roughly, she pushed him away, the stuffed animal hit the ground as she took of.Albert's silver eyes watched as she did.He sighed, looking up as a firework went off.  
  
"I ruined it."  
  
He whispered, picking up the dog as he headed the way she had gone.  
  
"Sie sind solch ein Dummkopf."  
  
A female voice said, he turned toward the voice, a young girl stood there, her eyes as black as death it's self, and her hair a deep purple.  
  
"Ihr Haß für Sie brennt mit einer Energie nicht gleichmäßig er weiß von, und doch, bietet sie Freundlichkeit Ihnen in den Weisen an, die Sie nicht verstehen können."  
  
His eyes were bitter as he looked down at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiya's shoulders shook, silent tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
She whispered, looking down at the blade that wasn't far from her wrist.  
  
"Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht es tun!"  
  
She said, more tears fell.  
  
"Warum nicht kann ich es tun?"  
  
She whispered.  
  
"Ich möchte diese Welt lassen, nicht ich?"  
  
She asked herself, eyes closed as she dropped the pocket knife.  
  
"Brunnen? Was werden Sie tun, meine kleine Flamme?"  
  
She heard her mother's sweet soft voice ask in a whisper, not to far from her ear, her eyes closed as she rememebered the moment she had shared with Albert not to long ago.  
  
"Ich tue es nicht, ich bleibe hier, für ihn..."  
  
She whispered, looking up as a soft hand rested on her arm.Her mother's smiling face met hers.Crystel blue eyes even more clearer.With a soft nod, her mother's spirit left.One though ran through Kaiya's head as she ran back to where she had left the others.'Ist es die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge, die ich mit Geistern sprechen kann?' 


End file.
